


Universe in Motion

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Or more aptly named: How to set up your best friend with a new manager for both selfish and unselfish reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



“Yoko said the cutest thing!”

And with a single sentence, Akaba Leo came to regret the day. Newlywed Sakaki Yushou was as much head over heels as could be. It had been a month since the wedding between him and the ever lovely and reformed Shining Star Yoko – an ex-delinquent duelist. As absurd as a gang leader and a circus performer sounded, they matched up well enough. However odd it was.

Of course, it was Leo who had been the best man at the wedding. He had been one of the few invited to this private and intimate affair.

And he was now the one getting an earful about the wonderfulness that was Sakaki Yoko. Every day was a new story about her pancakes and the decadent pastries she could bake. Her new haircut, a change in her curls, some convoluted romantic evening – how many could they possibly have in a month? Did neither of them have lives? Yushou he knew didn’t, but Yoko must? How much could one person stomach such romantic sap? Leo just about had his fill.

“Yushou, I respect our friendship and how long it has survived, but if you mention your wife one more time, I will strangle you with your own coattails.”

“How will you accomplish that?”

“With any luck, _happily_.”

Yushou let out a hearty laugh, slapping Leo’s back. “Fine, I’ll indulge you. But rest assured, you’re going to meet someone who will make your heart sing and then you’ll understand me.”

Leo tried to think of himself acting in such a way. Showering someone with unsung praises and longing through the day to see them. To love someone? To the extent Yushou had fallen pathetically? He cringed. “If that happens, we can start on that nonsensical project of yours.” Impossible on both endeavors, a dead end.

“Ha ha, don’t kid around like that. I’m telling ya, it’s a good venture.”

“Speaking of ventures, how’s the limelight?” Yushou suddenly went quiet at the question, focusing intently on his coffee. Each time the subject was brought up, he lost every impulse to speak and dominate the conversation. “That well, huh?”

If Yushou made it a point to drive a point home that irritated him, then he could do the same.

“It’s uh… it’s going.”

“Meaning?”

He downed his coffee, wishing it was bitter or poisoned as an excuse to exit the conversation and escape the impending awkwardness and lecture detailing responsibilities.

“I fired my manager.” He heard a snort from Leo. “Hey now, I had reason! He wanted me to change my image – said I was _too loud_ , whatever that means.”

The one thing Yushou prided himself in was his career, his entertainment – the louder, the better. All of it, every move, was calculated to bring maximum happiness to the audience. And for anyone to mess with that formula was not to be tolerated.

Or at least not to be kept on payroll.

“You? Loud? Never.” Leo said dryly. He wasn’t even surprised by this anymore. In fact, he had lost count how many people Yushou had let go from his team because they had told him to change his carefully planned aesthetics or told him something was impossible.

“Sarcasm is not appreciated. Advice is, though.”

“Choose a better profession.”

“… Actually, I take that back. No more advice from you.”

Leo sighed, their outlooks and professions were too different. Yushou wouldn’t take his advice even if he had offered some in serious nor he in return. But… he seemed legitimately put off by his circumstances.

“Honestly, just go to an agency and specify to the last detail the kind of manager you would like instead of just blindly accepting and putting them on a so-called _trial_.” A loud buzz came from his pocket and he pulled out his phone – seeing a text from his lab. Leo sighed, “Alright, well – the real world is urging my return.”

He patted Yushou’s back as a sort of encouragement. It was mostly pity – both could tell. “Best of luck.”

Oh, the insincerity.

And with that, Leo was gone and Yushou was stuck alone in the café to think of a solution to his problem. He was manager-less... again. And for an entertainer who hadn’t reached his full potential that was a problem.

“Maybe I should change up my strategy…” he mumbled to himself and immediately a sour taste invaded his throat, like bile. The last thing he wanted to admit was Leo being correct… it was one of the many things they had in common; neither liked it when the other was right. It was even worse to admit it.

Yushou groaned from frustration and allowed his head to fall on the table, repeatedly beating his forehead against the wood with the sound of his cup moving slightly. Why were things so difficult? Why couldn’t they all just fall into place...

\---

Days had passed. He called agency after agency with very basic specifications.

“How is that too broad? I am literally only asking that you recommend me someone who can actually do their job with my interests in mind, that’s incredibly specific!” It was rare for Yushou to become frustrated but somehow… “ _Ugh_ , fine!”

He hung up with a huff and threw the phone on the couch, following suit and groaning into a pillow. He yelled nonsense into the pillow, everything coming out as incoherent as possible.

There was no way possible to do his job if he couldn’t find someone as animated or passionate as he was – at least in a business sense, the area he most certainly lacked.

“Yushou… Honey, are you still hung up on your problem?”

Yushou looked up, seeing Yoko there with her arms crossed and a sweet smile. Already, he felt leagues better. “It’s like the universe is trying to tell me something.”

“Hm, like…?”

“I don’t know,” he turned over and pouted, “but it could be less vague about it…”

Yoko put her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly. “I predict that… the universe will send you a sign _very_ soon. Just be patient.”

A timer went off in the distance, probably the kitchen. She ran back there, a certain skip in her step. At least she was optimistic about his impending doom. That made one of them anyways. But there was no other way around this - was he meant to just sit around waiting for a solution to magically solve his problems? Impossible.

Ridiculous.

**_Ding-Dong_ **

“Sweetie!” Yoko yelled from the kitchen. “Can you get the door? Thanks!”

Yushou sighed heavily and sat up from the couch, straightening up his clothes and posture. To the public, he could at least pretend he was managing his life like a functioning adult and not watching it slip through his fingers. It was probably a friend of hers, Yushou figured. Most of the people that came over were her friends. Not that he ever minded really. He liked meeting people from all walks of life. He approached the door, not bothering to look through the peephole for once and opened it – immediately thrown off guard by who was at his doorstep.

There stood a tall woman dressed prim and proper in a dressy blouse and pencil skirt, hair tied nearly in a bun and not one strand out of place, and wearing small red glasses on her face. A small briefcase was clutched in her left hand and her right was extended toward him. She surely… was not one of Yoko’s friends. Not someone he had ever seen before.

“Good afternoon, I’m-”

“I had no idea solicitors even went door to door anymore, that’s amazing. And in those heels no less, wow – you’re a trooper.” Yushou joked, laughing slightly. Her business smile became more strained – but still caked on. Before she could continue, most likely with a sales pitch, he spoke.

“My wife is a homemaker and I am an entertainer, so as you can guess – we have no money to donate, sorry! Maybe try next door,” he said with a grin, waving at her as he attempted to close the door.

“Is this not the residence of Sakaki Yushou?” She retracted her hand and looked at the door again, a slightly confused look in her eyes as her gaze seem to burn through the numbers plastered there.

He paused, clutching onto the door handle tighter and becoming more hesitant. “… Why?”

Her eyes wandered up and down his body covered in gray sweats. She shook her head – her smile as strained as before as she pushed up her glasses. “Oh no, I’m here about the open manager position. But if you’re not him, then clearly I’m wasting my time.”

Yushou’s eyes bulged open as he opened the door wide as can be, his arms out and welcoming. The universe had indeed heard his desperate pleas and dropped this woman on his doorstep. Who was he to refuse? “No, no! I am the one and only Sakaki Yushou at your-!”

Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way and hit the wall as Yoko came running out the door and jumping onto the woman.

“Himika! Oh my gosh, you _actually_ came!” She was so loud… and friendly, with her arms tight around the strange woman who was merely patting her back – asking for air. Of course, she was normally like that with her friends.

Wait… this woman was her friend?

… Yushou had to think about that for a moment.

“Yoko-san, please – you’ll mess up my hair.”

“Oh right, sorry!” Yoko released her and jumped excitedly. “Oh, please excuse my husband’s rudeness; he’s not properly awake till like… probably five in the afternoon.”

Himika’s eyes went wide momentarily before she eyed his appearance again. It… made sense, she supposed.

“Please, come on in!” Yoko took hold of her free hand and pulled her in, Himika somehow maintaining perfect balance in her heels as she entered the doorway.

_Well… the apartment isn’t too bad I suppose…_

Himika sighed, taking off her heels and placing them neatly in the corner.

“Sakaki-san, is something wrong? You seem to be… surprised.”

Yushou rubbed his head. Yoko pushing him out of the way caused him to collide with the wall… his head taking damage. Surprised wasn’t the term he’d use to describe his current state of mind. Confused, put-off, anxious, hopeful even – there were numerous different factions to cover.

“I just… didn’t expect company.” Yoko could’ve told him sooner, even a minute sooner would’ve been nice.

Himika nodded, accepting that as an answer and was continued to be led inside by Yoko who was giving her a tour of the small apartment. Yushou wondered if this Himika woman was one of her former followers from her gang. She seemed too polished, too put together for that sort of life. Then again, anything was possible. If he could have an unorthodox friendship, then surely so could Yoko. But he was still interested. Yushou followed them back inside, finding Himika sitting on the couch. Her posture was business-like, legs crossed and shoulders straight as she sipped her cup of tea. She seemed to belong more in some kind of insurance company than trying to be his manager.

“Ah, I should leave you two alone to talk. Best of luck, Himika.” Yoko turned to Yushou, her eyes suddenly stern and grim – as though warning him to be nice.

Any other time, he would swoon. But with the strange woman in the room, all he could do was nod. Yoko left them as the only occupants. Yushou fiddled with his hands, patting his sides before grabbing a chair and putting himself across from her. “So, uh… guess we can start off with your name and how you knew I was looking for a manager.”

Himika put her teacup on the table and pulled up her briefcase, her movements almost mechanical and practiced. How much instruction and attention had she given to appearances and actions to look as though she was a well-oiled machine? Totally uncool.

“I’m Itami Himika. Your wife is an old friend of mine; I was her mentor for a while. She reconnected with me recently, telling me all about her new life and her…” Himika cleared her throat, averting her eyes for a moment. “Her _charming_ husband. She also informed me about your difficulties in retaining a manager and I thought to put my name in the suggestion pool of candidates.”

She handed over a folder to him. Yushou took it and scanned through it. Oh, it was her resume… list of accomplishments… so detailed and proper.

“I see then….” He wondered if she knew what this job entailed. Not one part of her looked as though she was correct for him or if they would make a good partnership. She didn’t expect to get the job just because she and Yoko had some sort of friendship, did she? So far, she was his only candidate and, unfortunately, he was uncertain about her qualifications. It was noted that she could be professional, but could she manage in the entertainment industry?

Could she handle it? Could she know what attracted a crowd or how to sell him?

“I believe this is when you start the interview, Sakaki-san.” Himika said, her business smile pressing through.

Yushou didn’t want to go through the same old song and dance again. As professional as she appeared, she could still disappoint him. She could end up like the other managers who provided faulty advice or thought he was too difficult of a client or, more troublesome, had the conflicting ideas.

“Wait a moment, Itami-san.” Yushou put her folder down and ran off to search for a copy of one of his performances. It was a brilliant idea. Rather than be disappointed in the long run, wasting both their time and his money – he could just get it out of the way now.

Himika watched him disappear and reappear a few minutes later. Yoko had told her that her husband was rather… strange. But Yoko was strange and it seemed like a good match in her mind. Meeting him in person… she somehow expected him to be, well… something else.

“Alright, so this was my last duel performance. Just as a simple test, you watch and tell me what you think.” She nodded, her posture as strict as before. He set up the DVD and sat beside her on the couch, pressing play and watched as her eyes stayed focus on the screen. Not once did she look away, even as she picked up her teacup.

Yushou had studied this performance a thousand times, perhaps more or less. He wanted to know her take, what she thought of his performance. Would she gush over his style or shoot it down? Provide actual criticism or simply demand he change his entire style. Pessimism set in – how much did Yoko trust this woman to send her to him?

Finally, the performance was done and he shut the TV off. They sat in silence for a few moments and Yushou sighed.

“Your thoughts?”

He would prepare himself, as per usual. With no expectation, he could not be disappointed.

“… I think you need a change.”

_And it begins…_

Yushou decided to indulge her, see how far she could get before his stomach recoiled. “How so?”

Himika shifted in her seat, now facing Yushou, her face still as serious as before. “Right now, you are playing into exactly what the crowd wants and expects, which isn’t terrible. The job of an entertainer is to please the crowd. However, you must elevate the audience and therefore yourself. You need to be… _bigger_.”

He gasped, almost not believing his ears. Was she… actually making sense?

“You should experiment a little more. I understand that your dueling is meant to be a spectacle – but spectacles are not a cut and dry thing. Here, you seemed much too practiced, which is not a good thing. A duel is filled with twists and turns and as such, you must follow those and dazzle while you can. If the audience expects lemonade, you pull out coconuts and turn that shit into red wine – excuse my language. And then leave them wanting more, _demanding_ more. Also, I think you need a walking stick.”

It was as if the heavens parted, the planets aligned and the universe had set itself right as he listened to her speak. She was… giving decent advice, actual criticism. Following what he wanted, to please the crowd, yet telling him to go further!

He felt tears spring to his eyes as his hands took hold of her upper arms. “Oh my god, I love you. Please be my manager and don’t ever leave me.” Star struck and wide-eyed, he needed her.

Himika pursed her lips and glanced at his hands. “Alright, I accept. However,” she raised her hand and pinched his, causing him to flinch and immediately release her, “as your new manager, I advise you not to lay your hands on me again, otherwise I will slap you with a lawsuit. And do not ever make such outlandish declarations of affection again. You are my client and your wife is an old friend, do not make this awkward, Sakaki-san.”

She was… direct. Blunt.

Scary.

All in all, perfect.

“Will do, ma’am. Though you can just call me Yushou, everyone does. You don’t gotta be so formal with me.”

“… Duly noted, Sakaki-san.” The sting on his hand somehow became worse by her words; he wasn’t sure how that was possible. Within moments she began to gather her things. “Thank you very much for your time, Sakaki-san. Please inform me when you have contract drawn up so we can negotiate terms.” She held out her hand, a business card at the end of it that he took. “Again, very nice meeting you.”

“Do you need me to see you out? Or walk you to your car?”

“Oh, no. That’s fine. I can handle it.”

He nodded, fiddling with the business card in his hand. Yushou most certainly believed her, especially if she was a friend of Yoko’s. Yoko came out of the kitchen, offering to walk her out and Himika reluctantly accepted – not as though the former gang leader was one to talk a refusal. And now Yushou was left alone to his thoughts.

Was it so easy? Had Yoko so easily set him up with the perfect manager? Surely, the universe wasn’t done – there had to be some sort of catch. Aside from the fact that she was blunt… and her eyes slightly frightening and his hand still stung where she pinched him. How could it _still_ be hurting?

Himika wasn’t…too bad, but she was scary. A familiar sort of scary which was better for him. After all, he can handle someone’s calm fury no matter how unsettling it could become. If after so many years, Leo’s hadn’t yet become the death of him then surely Himika’s wouldn’t cause him damage.

Yushou wanted to laugh though. As he heard them leave the apartment, he wondered what an odd pair they were. He almost couldn’t picture them as friends. Yoko was street savvy, affectionate, comforting. While he didn’t know too much of Himika, she looked more composed, quiet, _definitely_ forceful. Anyone who could handle business had to be cutthroat – he imagined she would be so.

It was the universe telling him that balance had to exist. For every reaction, there is an opposing reaction or something to that effect. A perfect manager for him was someone who could line up to his ideals and visions and allow him to excel rather than simply appeal – the job of a true entertainer. Everything has perfectly lined up and all because Yoko was her friend and she happened to be looking for a job and he happened to fire another manager… _again_.

“So whatcha think?” Yoko asked as she came through the door. “How’d it go? You like her? She your manager or…?” Yushou smiled and nodded, she jumped in excitement. “Oh, I’m so glad to hear!” She plopped on the couch, snuggling up by his side.

“Yea, I think she’s a keeper. She told me I needed a walking stick – where do I get one?”

Yoko laughed, burying her face into his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find one somewhere. She wasn’t mean to you or anything, right? Admittedly, she can have an attitude.”

He snorted. “If I can live through Leo and his posturing, then I’m sure I can survive hers. After all, I’m _paying_ for her attitude.”

“Oh gosh, can you imagine?”

“What?”

“Them in a room together, you’d never survive.”

He shuddered for a moment. “Don’t give me nightmares, I just-” And suddenly, both sat up, their eyes wide and bulging as though the same train of thought ran across their minds as both reached to the same conclusion.

The universe was not done yet.

\---

All he could think about was the midnight phone call. After a long day of research, the facts and figures of mass and duel monsters was all beginning to take its toll on him and at last, for the first time – he decided to follow the advice of many others and rest. Finally, Leo had a break to take a short nap. Until Yushou called, his voice nearly breaking the sound barrier. Something about the universe setting everything right and soulmates and an incredibly over-priced restaurant.

A blind date of all things.

Yushou had told him how to dress, what topics to avoid, _don’t bore her with science_ , etc. Leo was amazed he wasn’t forced to have an earpiece and repeat what he was told like a parrot.

Maybe she wouldn’t arrive. If she was even a minute late, he’d go. First impressions mattered and he wasn’t prone to give attention to those that wasted time, no matter how miniscule. That and any woman Yushou recommended could not be good for his health.

 _And she will be late in thirty-six more seconds._ A preemptive victory.

“Are you Akaba Leo?”

_Damn it._

A feminine voice and figure next to the table. Leo closed his eyes and sighed – there was no such thing as luck. As a man of reason and facts, luck was an improbability and not to be counted on. Well, he survived worse. Surely a blind date was better than scrounging for donors. Leo lifted his head and first time in recent memory, his brain had failed him as words suddenly left him when he caught sight of the woman standing by his table.

Oh, she was…

“Uh… why, yes- that’s me.” Leo stood up abruptly, becoming hyper aware of every flaw in his appearance and every wrinkle of his suit and crooked tie. He brushed his hands on his coat as a nervous twitch, Yushou could’ve told him a little more detail. “Yes, I’m Akaba Leo and you’re…” _Stunning._ He almost said but stopped himself in the nick of time from descending into a deep level of hell from which there was no escape.

His face was calm as ever as his mind went into a quick panic over a beautiful woman – worse so, he forgot her name. _Fuck, what was it?_ _Fuck!_ He should’ve paid more attention at 1:15 in the morning.

“Itami Himika.” She stared momentarily, studying what appeared to be a nervous and fumbling date. He clearly forgot her name… she was making mental notes and it was the first strike against him. “Please, sit back down. I won’t have you standing for the whole meal.” Himika set her bag down and sat across from him. She extended her hand, gesturing for him to do as she said and take back his seat.

_I was standing?_

He hadn’t even made aware he stood up in the first place – didn’t feel his legs move him. A nervous smile as he sat back down – oh this sucked.

“So uh… what’s good here?” It was best to make some sort of conversation. She flipped through the menu and crinkled her nose – her date had expensive taste, that was certain. She was told almost nothing about him from Yoko who was very… hush-hush about the matter. The details she divulged were few and far. _I don’t want to make him sound like he’s perfect because wow – he’s definitely not but I think he’s your type._ – Her exact words.

First impression: Akaba Leo was early, a good habit. He seemed nervous, his eyes far away, couldn’t bother to remember her name at first glance. And had… interesting taste in food.

Well, a point for being early.

_The menu?_

Leo picked up his and crinkled his nose. Why was it so… there was nothing he liked. Yushou had poor taste indeed. “Not sure, I’ve never been here. I mostly just go for the cheap processed shi- er, food, I mean.”

 _Cheap processed food…_ She raised a brow, this was quite the opposed of that. Small, overpriced portions were not nearly the same. At least it was comforting that both were not at ease. “Isn’t that the college diet? You can’t keep that up forever, not at your age.”

She wondered how old he was – close to her age, perhaps a little older. For someone to admit they ate processed junk with no hesitation, he had to be near her age. Was it stress or some other factor that made him seem older? A bit… strange.

“I’m not that old.” His cheeks tinged in color. Sure – the bags under his eyes made it difficult to tell and he could’ve kept better care of his body and diet and sleep schedule but at the very least, his hair was intact and that alone was a telling sign that they were close in age. “And even so, as a scientist still in the process of creating doesn’t make much so if I can choose between supplies and rent or an actual meal…” Leo shrugged, accepting the truth of his reality. “I simply just take in a large sodium amount.”

Himika nearly snorted – she never heard anyone embrace their poverty status, at least to a stranger or while on a date of all things. “Then I’m surprised you’re still here. Salt and long-winded chemicals aren’t the sole ingredients here.”

He realized just then his error and wanted to kick himself. What a bad impression and _she_ had to point it out. “Ah, i-it’s not that I can’t afford this. I can most definitely give you a nice night.” _Probably._ He’d yell at Yushou later.

At the very least he was trying, points for that. Whether the night went well or not, she could at least tell Yoko he was nice enough and willing to go broke. “We can do half, ok? It doesn’t sound like this place was your first choice anyways.” It wouldn’t have been hers, not for a first date.

 _Half_ … That… was the single most attractive thing ever uttered. Not to mention, an easier strain on his wallet.  “It uh… definitely wasn’t.” Damn, what was he to say? The topics to avoid were everything of his interest such as his current projects, molecular physics, dry humor – what was he to do?

“So,” Himika put her menu down and leaned forward, her arms folded on the table, “a scientist, are you? That sounds interesting, tell me about it.”

One of the so-called forbidden topics came up. Yushou had told him to avoid talking about science as much as possible because he could be a bit… energetic about it. But she asked… “Eh, sort of?” The most eloquent response possible. The mindset of an engineer was always curious, wanting explanations to anything and everything. “I find the whole process fascinating, most just prefer to hear the end results which for me, is trying to make duel monsters have mass-”

“Wait, beyond solid vision but actually there?” Her eyes widened. A ridiculous notion but she had only heard of such things in drunken bar talk amongst overzealous competitors. Though such an endeavor wasn’t terrible – but rather the next step in the game. He saw the future and was willing to plunge forward. Yoko was indeed right.

“But oh, I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

She outright laughed. “Akaba-san, I went to business school. I enjoy talking stocks, figures, and numbers. I sincerely doubt _you_ can bore me.”

“Uh… um, alright.” Very few had given him open invitation to just talk freely and unrestricted. Well, not like he had much else to talk about and she was making more effort than him. Business, huh? That surprised him. A beautiful woman like her, he expected some sort of modeling platform.

Though he wouldn’t dare say so aloud – be it embarrassing or insulting, Leo was unsure.

\---

A table or three over, Yushou sat up on his knees at the booth with a menu over his face – only his eyes were free. “Damn, I wish I could hear what they were saying.”

Sat opposite of him was a calm and disinterested Yoko. She didn’t understand why Yushou had insisted on coming along and watching like a stalker. Or even his logic on picking a pricey restaurant. She knew it was a bad idea – knowing that Leo had maybe two digits in his account and Himika had an office diet of stale sweets and coffee. But his stubbornness took over and he insisted that the universe demanded for them to be in the most romantic setting possible.

Yoko leaned to the side, watching how animated Leo had become. “Well, he looks like he’s talking _really_ passionately about something over there.”

“… shit, he’s talking science. He’s gonna bore her to death!” Yushou wanted more than anything to go over and give him advice, new and better things to talk about.

Yoko shook her head, watching Himika now. She was still leaned forward, her head nodding every few moments. Bored? She knew well enough that if she was bored, her eyes would be elsewhere and her face long and body leaned as far back as possible – giving every sign to distance herself. But no, Himika looked as interested; as far from bored as could be. “He’s not completely desolate.”

“Yes, he is! He doesn’t know the definition of _game_!”

Yoko nearly spat out her water. “Wow! You have no confidence in him at all!”

Yushou turned and sank back into the booth. “It’s not that I have no confidence in him… it’s just, well… this isn’t his area. He’s awkward.” Social grace was not needed outside of a lab- any skill not needed to further his work was tossed aside. Given that for the past few years, Yushou had never heard of Leo having other friends or acquaintances. The last thing he wanted was to screw this up and be alone. It was his duty as his closest friend to launch him into situations that would ultimately better him.

… Plus, it might get him a better rate with his new manager.

“I’m going over there.”

“No!” Yoko launched her hands forward, doing what she could. “It’s a first date and they are _strangers_ – just let them be.”

No matter how difficult the pill was to swallow, Yushou had to admit Yoko was right.

\---

“Action duels?”

“It’s a ridiculous notion Yushou keeps pushing for me to program specific cards into the field to make duels exciting but the actual formula behind it is _so_ grating.”

Himika took a sip of her water, almost chuckling. For the week she had known Yushou, and from what Yoko had been saying, ‘ridiculous’ fit him perfectly. “Well, it would benefit his whole entertainment schtick and be far more based in reality. There is a fine line between showboating and tacky and he flirts with that.”

She was… correct., not one bit of what she said was off. Bits and pieces of the late-night phone call were coming back to him. Itami Himika was… his manager, right!” How’s the manager bit working out? Just to warn you, he’s had ten managers – _that’s_ how insufferable he is. It takes a strong will to deal with him.” From the subtle facial twitches, Leo realized his blunder and tried to backtrack as fast as he could. “Er, not that you’re incapable of your job – that wasn’t my implication. You’re probably very capable. He’s just…” Leo trailed off, it was either compliment a woman he barely knew or talk badly of Yushou behind his back. The latter he did quite frequently as he knew Yushou did the same but he didn’t wish to do it to a stranger.

“Oh, I can handle him. I mean, I told him he needed to be louder and then he said he demanded that I never leave him. He’s… pretty easy to read.” _As are you…_ Himika thought, but wouldn’t say aloud. From how excitable he became over his projects and how, outside of said talk, he fumbled. This man was not much for strangers. Dates, even. “I can make him as great as he thinks he is.”

Leo raised a brow. “You’re confident about that?”

“Of course… his stance on pro-dueling is quite different than what I normally see. People like new and different – well, to a degree.”

The waiter arrived with a notepad out, acting courteous and asking if they had enough time to look over their menus and if they were ready. Leo… had forgotten to look. But first glance told him he wouldn’t enjoy this. Might as well just grin and bear it. “Uh, I’ll take-”

“Actually, could you give us a few more minutes? Thanks.” Himika quickly brushed the waiter aside who nodded and went off to their other tables. Leo stared back confused as Himika took the menu off his hands and put it aside, atop of hers. “Sakaki-san chose this place, didn’t he?”

“… yea.”

“Why?”

Leo sighed, putting his hands in the air in utter defeat. “He’s kind of…” There were ways, _many_ ways to describe Sakaki Yushou. The language vast enough to go on for days. “An idiot.” And yet, nothing described him as perfectly.

Himika shook her head, trying to hide her amusement and failing. She liked his blunt honesty and wondered how he could put himself around a man like Sakaki Yushou – opposites were truly a wonder.

“Did he really say for you to never leave?”

“Oh, it was more ‘I love you, don’t ever leave me’ in a desperate way.” Leo nearly choked on his water – that was too much! “It was pretty strange. But I think I scared him from doing so again.” She scared Yushou? Not an easy feat indeed – as far as he knew, Leo was only able to scare him once or twice and that was only when he was pushed to such extremes. And she could do so easily upon her first meeting…

He liked her.

“Did you notice that Yoko-san and Sakaki-san are here?”

Leo scoffed, leaning in. “I can feel his gaze at the back of my head, he’s not subtle. I’m surprised he’s not screaming out things for me to say.”

“I can’t believe Yoko-san is here with him.”

“I can – else he’d be in the table beside us.”

\---

“Damn it, what are they saying?!” Yushou leaned as far back in booth as he could. He wished he could turn into a fly and make his way over there instantly. But no, instead he was stuck three or so tables away. He noticed Himika shift her gaze in his direction and nod her head his way – immediately he turned and sank back down.

“You idiot, she saw you!”

“It wasn’t on purpose!”

It was amazing Himika hadn’t seen them _earlier_ and if she knew they were there, then obviously, Leo was privy to the same information. Yushou was frozen stiff in the booth, gesturing for Yoko to be his eyes this time.

She sighed and leaned to her side, watching as Himika stood up and took hold of Leo’s hand. “Oh, that’s unexpected.”

Yushou turned, watching them leave the table. What struck him as odd was nothing on their table, no food and two water glasses. They just talked? Were they done already? What about dinner? He almost got up to the table before his phone buzzed – a text message appeared.

_You follow us and your rate will go up. Also, you have bad taste in food – leave that to your wife next time._

He grimaced, what a nuisance. All he wanted was to know if the date would go well or if they liked each other. But…considering they were going off to continue without prying eyes, maybe they did?

His phone buzzed again and he nearly laughed – this time, the message from Leo.

_… so, you wanted action cards? We’ll talk later and spare me the bragging._


End file.
